A life with Batman-Bruce Wayne
by kitsune2012
Summary: This Batman is from the series "The Batman" where Bruce is friends with a cop name Ethan and Yin. If you haven't seen that series then I recommend it. This is a rated story. Yes, there will be lemon. This is my first lemon story hope you like it. I do not own any of the Batman characters.
1. Ch 1: The Start

**Thank you in advance for reading my story! I'll try to update and edit every chance I can get so please bear with me :)**

* * *

><p>Eight years old<p>

"Hey Bruce and Ethan wait for me you dummies!" Ashley called out yelling at her two closest friends. "Hey Ashley if you were tall enough then maybe you wouldn't be so slow" Ethan said patting her on the head. "Hey it's not my fault I'm little" she say as they both grabbed her hands. "If you drunk your milk then you might grow a little everyday" Bruce says. "Along the line maybe you should stop staying up so late! A good night sleep would help grow to you know" Ethan said as he and Bruce laughed. "What are you…my mother or something? You guys are so mean. How are we friends?" She said pouting. They both patted her on head and she started to laugh with them. "So Bruce are you coming to game night with me and Ashley tonight?" Ethan asked. "No me and my parents are going to a movie tonight" Bruce replied. "Too bad I guess it is just you and me tonight then." Ethan says as he looks up. "It is getting late we should get you home before your mom starts to worry." Ethan says. Bruce and Ashley nodded as they three walked home.

Sixteen years old

It has been eight years since the murder of Bruce parents. Ever since then he rarely speaks to anyone or allow anyone to visit. Ashley was just finishing up her homework when the phone rang. She heard your mom answer the phone and then she started talking excitedly. Suddenly her older brother, Max, walked up to the room with the phone in his hand smiling. "Guess who is on the phone sis. Try not to be like mom I am trying to study ok." Ashley nodded and looked at the phone in confusion.

_Ashley__-Hello?_

_Ethan-Hey buddy how is it going?_

_Ashley__-Ethan? Why is my mom and brother so happy to hear you on the phone? _

_Ethan-Hey! Why wouldn't they be happy to hear from me?_

_Ashley__-You come like every day haha. I'm still trying to figure out what she sees in you._

_Ethan-Whatever but, it isn't me who they were happy to hear from_

_Bruce-Hey __Ashley_

_Ashley__-Bruce? Is that really you?_

_Bruce-yea sorry about not talking to you in a while. It has been a bit hard these past years._

_Ashley__-I understand…_

_Bruce-So I was wondering if you and Ethan aren't doing anything today maybe you two can stay over tonight._

_Ashley__-….._

_Ethan-…._

_Bruce-Unless you can't…then I can understand why you…_

_Ashley__-I'm in_

_Ethan-so am I_

_Bruce-…_

_Ashley__-it has been so long since we all hung out together you know so I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind_

_Ethan-I just asked my mom and she said yes so party on!_

_Bruce-Great. I'll come by and pick you both up_

_Ethan-alright see you then_

_(Ethan hangs up)_

_Ashley__-see you then Bruce_

_Bruce-Ashley before you hang up I have a question for you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to but are you and Ethan…_

_Ashley__-dating? No, I mean he did ask me out but I told him that I love him only as a brother. He didn't take it as bad as I thought he would. He still harasses me every day. Plus he is dating someone from school._

_Bruce-I see…well see you then_

_(Bruce hangs up)_

Ashley started packing some clothes and was cleaning her room when her mother came in. "Since your cleaning your room I am guessing that you are going to Bruce's for a while." Ashley nodded and smiled. "Tell Bruce that he is always welcomed to our house and to don't be shy if he needs a mom to talk to things about." She laughed. About an hour later the doorbell rang and Ashley's mom called her down. She can already hear Max picking on Ethan. When she walked in the living room she had to stop and stare for a moment at Bruce. She had forgotten how handsome he was getting. When Bruce notices Ashley his eyes open wide and a small blush went across his face. Ethan noticed this and nudged him a bit before he waved to her. "I can see that you haven't grown much taller." He finally says as she walked to him. Ashley frown and pouted. "It isn't my fault! Beside I hear smart guys like short females." She said turning her head. "Smart guys like short girls with a brain" Ethan said. He and Bruce busted into laughter as she frowned and pushed past them. "Whatever! I don't need height because in the future I will marry a rich, famous, and smart guy then come wave all the money in both of your faces!" Bruce and Ethan waved bye to her mother and brother "It wouldn't matter because you will be too short to reach our faces." Once again they busted into laughter. "Do I really gotta put up with this?" She yelled as she threw her things into the limo while Ethan and Bruce climb in the other side.

"It has been a while since we been here" Ashley says hopping into the couch. "You're telling me. So what are we doing? It isn't that late to start a movie and it's too late to really go play basketball." Ethan said turning on the TV. "Well Alfred is getting dinner started so how about some video games. "Oh DDR or Rock Band!" Ashley yelled excitedly. "No Call of Duty or Battlefield!" Ethan yelled. "How about we play in order? We can play Call of Duty then Rock Band then Battlefield and by the time when finish DDR dinner should be ready!" Ashley frowned but shook her head in agreement. Ashley played Call of Duty along with Ethan and Bruce and ended up losing by a point. "You have gotten better in this Game. I remember when you could never get any points." Bruce laughed and she pouted. "That is because I forced her to play with me when we were at my house. It was the only way for me to get back at her for that prank." Ethan said high-fiving Bruce. "Whatever now it's time for rock band and I want the singer and guitar!" Ashley says as she quickly jump up to get the mic and guitar. "Then I'm on the drums." Bruce says. "What, you leave me with the bass!" Ethan said frowning. "Don't worry Ethan I am sure you will get some kind of short epic solo." Ashley and Bruce laughed as they both high fived each other. During on the songs Bruce began to notice how wonderful she sounded when singing. It was almost like a nice peace of mind even if it was rock or heavy metal. When Ashley beat story mode Battlefield was popped in. She refused to play and offer to cheer on the side lines. When Ethan beat Bruce he high-fived her while Bruce set up the DDR mat. An hour into dancing Ethan and Bruce were sitting back watching Ashley play. "When was she into dancing and singing?" Bruce asked Ethan. "Well I gave her a little push. Her mom works a lot and her brother is always studying in the books and I'm always shootin' up the hoops along with studying law so she is alone most of the times. I was able to get the dance team to let her join two years ago. Since then she has been carrying them through countless championships. Just last year she started the singing thing. I think she has signed up for some collage just outside the city." Bruce watched Ashley dance for about another hour before a bell rung. "Time for lunch Ashley hurry and beat the high score!" Ethan yelled and just as he did she beat the high score. "YES!" she shouted jumping up and down. Bruce and Ethan both high five her after they made her stand on her tippy toes to reach. She frowned, pouted, and then called them jerks. They laughed and patted her on the head.

After dinner Alfred set up a huge mattress with pillows and blankets. Ashley, Ethan, and Bruce were laughing up a storm sharing old memories and new ones. Bruce became a little open with the both of them. "I guess I have been pushing the people who care about me the most away. I'm sorry for distancing myself from you. It's just…" Ashley placed her hand over Bruce's. "If you ever need someone to talk to we are always here. Also my mom said…said that if you ever needed to talk then she is always open ears." Bruce looked down at her hand and back at her and Ethan and smiled. Ashley blushed and removed her hand and Ethan, who caught it, rubbed her head. "Master Bruce everything is ready for you, Mr. Ethan, and Ms. Ashley." "Alfred! You make me feel so old when you call me Ms." She said stretching. "Maybe when you get old you might grow a few feet." Bruce says laughing along with Ethan. "Ha Ha very funny." Ashley headed to the bathroom to change into her night clothes while the boys change in the living room. She came out wearing a purple gown with black lace at the bottom and her black hair was in a low ponytail. Ethan and Bruce were just in a pair of shorts. "You look nice in purple Ashley but you should leave your hair down." Bruce said. Ashley blushed and looked away. "My hair gets to nappy if I don't tie it up so deal with it. She went to lie down and rolled over in the middle. Ethan got on one side and Bruce the other. She snuggled down real cozy before sleep could overcome her. Bruce watched her sleep. She was really cute when she sleep and her lips looked so kissable. Bruce quickly blushed at the thought of that. He was about to go to sleep when Ethan chuckled. "So Bruce you and Ashley huh." He laughed as Bruce face turn bright red.

* * *

><p>Twenty Five<p>

After graduation Ashley, Bruce, and Ethan parted ways. Ethan was going into the police business, Bruce was going to run his parents companies and Ashley was going to collage for music outside of Gotham City. After saying good byes and hugs and wishful thinking they were on their way.

Another eight years later Ashley name was seen everywhere for her upstart music ability's and dance styles. Ashley soon decided that she needed a little break and went back home for a visit.

"Yes I know that my home city is far away but I'm ready to relax and maybe makes a name for myself here…I know I am worldly known for doing that but it is not gonna stop me from pushing forward to new things…No, I do not want to get married to anyone you choose for me…No, I am not going on any blind dates…I just want to see my two closet friends, check on my family, and relax before I decided if I wanna come back there or not…Yes…Yes…Yesss…ok Bye…ok…ok…Bye! Jeez nothing but nag nag nag." Ashley was on a plane riding in first class on your way back to Gotham. She was flying in from L.A where she did a huge concert and set a record for singing and dancing to the most songs in 24 hours. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to call mother and Max to let them know I'm arriving. Plus I wanna see if Ethan and Bruce are busy so we can hang. She opened her sell and dialed up her mother. "…Hi mom…haha mama stop screaming in my ear…yes in a another hour I will be there and the diver should be there to pick me up…No mama the driver is only here to pick me up and to take me home then if I decide to come back he picks me up and brings me back to the airport…I would love that…okay see you soon and tell Max to move his mess out my room…" You giggled at your mom's reaction. Next she was going to text Ethan to see what's up.

_Ashley-Hi Ethan!_

_Ethan-well look who it is. The big bad star herself_

_Ashley-haha I have heard things about you to. You have been catching some good bad guys out there_

_Ethan-Yea I guess but this new guy who calls himself Batman is making my job a lot harder and easier at the same time_

_Ashley-why do you say that?_

_Ethan-well he catches the guys which make it easier for us but the chief is chewing us out for not catching him. I personally think the guy is helping us big time. Gotham has gotten more and more dangerous._

_Ashley-I see well I guess it is a good thing that I am only visiting for now_

_Ethan-What no way! Oh btw I feel bad for leaving someone out. He has been missing you like crazy…even though he has been known to have gone out with a pretty good amount of girls. _

_Ashley-Bruce huh how has he been…besides…getting all the girls and stuff_

_Bruce-Well if you would have forward that first text to me to I would have told you_

_Ashley-oh well I am sorry I thought you would busy running a company and all_

_Bruce-I can always find time for you_

_Ashley-T/T_

_Ethan-lol nice face_

_Ashley-shut up_

_Bruce-So is anyone picking you up from the airport? Do you have a place to stay?_

_Ashley-well there is a driver picking me up and is only paid to give me a ride home. I wanted to visit my mom but I don't want to stay with her throughout my visit._

_Bruce-Well if you want my house is always open to you and I can pick you up from your plane ride. Ethan would you like to come?_

_Ashley-Oh you don't have to do that! I mean the driver is already getting paid_

_Ethan-I'm on lunch break with Yin _

_Ashley-who?_

_Bruce-his new partner but it's fine I happen to already be at the airport so I will tell your diver that I will take over. As for your mom I already gave her a call and asked if you can stay with me for the rest of your visit_

_Ashley-you work will quick Bruce you know that_

_Bruce-Since Ethan won't be joining us would you like to go out for Dinner _

_Ashley-It would be nice to actually eat some food. Being a dancer has upped my eating habits. I have to eat a lot in order to keep my stamina up. _

_Bruce-Alright I will tell Alfred to start preparing_

_Ethan-How about we go out for coffee tomorrow morning. That way you can get some rest, Bruce will have no excuse to miss it, and you both can meet my new partner Yin._

_Ashley-Alright well see you soon Ethan. Bruce my plane is landing got to go_

_Bruce-Ok I will be waiting_

The plane landed and Ashley quickly got off grabbing her two large purple suitcases and her purple duffle bag. She was wearing a light purple summer dress with black flats that had flowers on the top. She had her hair down and it was about half way down to her back now. She also had black sunglasses on so no one would run up to her. Ashley went outside and searched for Bruce and found him being surrounded by new reporters and fan girls. She quickly made her way over there and pass the crowd. "Hi Bruce!" She said happily. Bruce stared and softly smiled. "I am sorry but do I know you." Ashley frowned and put her hand on her hips. "Bruce it's me! You big dummy head!" His eyes went widen as he looked her up and down and, forgetting that the camera crew was still there, flashed her a smiled which made the reporters and fans go crazy. He reached up and pulled up her sunglasses only to receive gasp and more squealing. "It really has been a while huh…still short as ever." Ashley pouted as the diver put her stuff in the car. Bruce opened the door for her and she waved good bye to the public who were trying to get pictures and autographs from her. Bruce got in and motions the diver to drive.

When Ashley got to his manor she had almost forgotten how big it was and she wondered if he ever got lonely being there by himself. "I called you mom and said that we would stop by tomorrow morning so that you can see them." Ashley nodded and yawned. "You look tired and it is only like four." Bruce said walking you into the manor. "I guess the trip must have tired me out more than I thought" she said rubbing her head. "Where will I be sleep at?" Bruce laughed "What are you talking about? You will be sleeping with me!" Ashley face turned bright red as he pulled her into his room. "W…what?" He laughed again "What? You don't want to sleep with your old friend. I'm a little hurt." He pouted. Ashley blushed harder and twirled her fingers. Here was her old friend asking her to sleep with him but…she wasn't ready…what were she to do… "U-um…its n-n-not that I…d-don't want to but…i…I'm not ready…" Ashley turned away and blushed. Bruce looked at her then got what she meant and blushed. He cleared his throat "w…well we don't have to um…to do that…we can just sleep you know." Ashley blushed even harder when she realized that what she were talking about and what he was talking was two different things…she felt like such a fool and before she knew it she was sliding to the floor. Bruce quickly caught her before she hit the floor completely. "I…I feel so embarrassed." Ashley said as she covered her face with both her hands. Bruce blushed and chuckled as he picked her up and placed her in the bed. He brushed his fingers against her cheek and she couldn't help but to lean into his touch. His hand was so warm as she grabbed it and inter locked both hers and his fingers and finally fell asleep. Bruce smiled as he watched her sleep peacefully. She was just as cute as ever like when they were younger. Her lips sill looked as kissable as ever. He really wouldn't have mind "sleeping" with her right now if she really want to. He started noticing that she had bags underneath her eyes and frowned at that. "I think I told you before that without good sleep you aren't going to grow a bit." He said using his free hand to stroke Ashley's soft hair. Suddenly something started ringing in his jacket. He sighed and kissed her on her forehead before leaving. He looks back at her and walked back. "…Just one time…" He leaned down and lightly pecked her lips. He pulled back and licked his lips. "So soft…" He leaned down once more but stopped himself. He went any further he wouldn't be able to control himself. He smiled at Ashley once more before he quickly removed himself from the room.

A few minutes later Ashley opened her eyes a little. She could feel her face getting hot. "T-That dummy…lecturing me and then goes and does that! I…I really wish he would have done it longer…" She rubbed her lips and she could feel her heart throbbing. This was going to be a long vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Hoped you like it :) Please send any reviews that can help me improve on anything.<strong>


	2. Ch 2:The Incident

**To the person who asked for a request crossover story I just want you to know that I am working on it and I'll posted as soon as I can. :) Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>About a week later Bruce and Ashley finally got a chance to meet up with Ethan at a small coffee shop. "Hi my name is Ashley it's nice to finally meet you." She said shaking the hand of Yin. "It is nice to meet you to Ashley. Ethan tells me a lot about you. How does it feel to leave this big old city behind?" She asked. "It is a real big change. I mean I have been almost everywhere in these past eight years. It really is dangerous out there these days." Ashley says as she sips on her tea. "Oh really." Asked Yin. "Yea, one time I was in Metropolis for a tour and these guys just can up to me, picked me up and ran away, in mid daylight!" Bruce and Ethan choked on their coffee. "You were kidnapped!" They both said in unison. "Yea it was really scary. I thought for sure they were going to kill me! They took me though this underground tunnel then right back up in this warehouse outside the city. They tided me to a chair and said 'say a word and a bullet goes through your head.' Ashley sipped on some tea. "Well what did you do? Did they do anything to you!?" Ethan asked frowning. "N-No they didn't do anything…I did what I was told…I wanted to live another day." Bruce noticed that she was shaking a bit. "I thought I was going to be there forever until the whole place started shaking." "Shaking?" Bruce said. "Yea the entire front of the building suddenly split apart and superman came!" Ashley says happily. "He came in and took out the guys. the one of the guys pulled the trigger on me. Superman moved me out the way before it hit me. When he placed me in a safe place he went back to catch the other guys and quickly I might add. He came back for me and he strangely said 'If I let something happen to you on my turf he would never let me live it down.' I was too tired to ask him what he meant." Ashley glanced at Bruce who was hiding a blush and Ethan along with Yin were staring at her wide eye. "Whoa even though you're short you survived a lot of trauma like stuff" Ethan said. Ashley pouted and looked away. "Anything is play stuff but hanging around you and Bruce is what is going to be the death of me." Ethan chuckled and suddenly something went off. Ashley looked at Bruce who clicked whatever was ringing in his pocket off. "It looks like work is calling so Ethan do you mind?" Yea I will drop her off at the manor. Ashley waved bye to Bruce as he left quickly. "So are you two dating yet?" Ethan asked. Ashley blushed hard as Ethan laughed. "Come on Ashley we both know that Bruce is totally in love with you." Ethan said. "I…um…well…" she twirled your fingers. "See that right there it means your embarrassed which means we are right." Ethan said. "Why don't you just tell him?" Yin asked. Ashley blushed harder. "H…How do I do that…What if he doesn't feel the same way I do?" Ethan sat beside her and pats her on the head. "I am sure he feels the same way. If he does reject you don't get discourage that just means he isn't ready for a steady relationship." Ashley sighed and nodded. "I mean think about it. Bruce usually have a lot of woman around but ever since you came the only person he has been focusing on is you. That should give you some clue." Ashley smiled. "Come on let's get you back home ok." She nodded and took his hand.<p>

Ashley was sitting in the back of Ethan's car when something came up on his radio. "We need all policemen at the central square a.s.a.p.!" Yin picked up the radio. "Chief we are in the middle of escorting…" Over the radio a man started yelling at them. "I do not CARE who you are escorting you two get do here right now!" He yelled. Ethan started to talk. "Chief the person we are escorting is…" If you two want a job then you better get over here RIGHT NOW! Then he hung up. "He sounds like a pretty rude guy" Ashley said frowning. Ethan sighed. "Put on your seat belt and don't get out until I tell you to ok." She nodded as he turned on his siren and rushed to the central square.

When the car got to Central Square Ashley looked out the window to see a…man…she thought with long green hair and a creepy clown face. He wasn't wearing any shoes and well he looked like that joker from the cards only more creeper. Ashley looked a bit closer and also saw…a bat? "Chief what is going on?" Yin asked. The man was about to explain the situation until he looked back into the car and his eyes widen when he saw Ashley. Recognizing her he quickly got mad. "Why is she here!" he yelled. "Chief with all due respect we told you we were trying to escort someone." Yin said. "You didn't tell me you were escorting _her_!" The chief said getting louder and madder. "How do you even know her!" he said. "She is a childhood friend of Ethan's" The man looked at Ethan who was motioning Ashley to keep her head down which she nodded and followed.

"Hahahahaha isn't this most fun you ever had in day light batsey. I mean all that time in the dark doesn't do anything for the skin." "Joker what is it that you are looking for. What are you trying to do in brood day light?" The Joker smiled and twirled around on his heels. "Oh come on…batsey I am just trying to get a good suntan." The Joker rubbed his face and laughed as Batman narrowed his eyes. "Sure you are and I am trying to not force myself to give the beating you deserve" The Joker laughed then signed and placed a hand over his head like he had just been caught red handed. "Fine…you got me Batman…In all truth I heard about something interesting. I heard that a couple of no names kidnapped some famous girl in a city. From what I…"found out"…they were able to do it in broad daylight making themselves famous. Hahaha. I mean come on a couple of no names became famous from taking a woman HA! Just think of what I'll get when I kidnap someone like that!" The Joker spun around in happiness then stopped and smirks. "…and this little news clipping here…" He pulls out a few cards and tossed then towards Batman, who caught them. When he flipped them over his eyes widen. They were all pictures of Ashley at the airport among others. "I alsssooo heard what they did to that poor sweet young lady." Batman at first wasn't really listing to the Jokers ramble. He was trying to figure out why he had so many pictures of Ashley. "What did they do Joker…and what do you plan on doing.?" The Joker laughed. "What is there to know Bats…Let's just say while they did it she didn't cry one bit…When I catch her I'll make sure to make her scream for the whole WORLD to hear! HAHAHAHAHAAA! Would you like me to send you a copy?" Putting two and two together Batman launched himself at the Joker.

Ashley was lying in the car as she heard officer's talk about Batman and that thing…"The Joker" fighting it out on top of a building. "I wonder what the batman is like…is he like superman…but I don't can't fly and he only comes out of the dark…hmmm" Suddenly something fell beside the car. It made the car jump. Ashley peaked her head out the window. There were two guys who were big and ugly looking and they had that Joker thing…guy…on top of them. The two big ones that were carrying the joker was about to jump away when they spotted Ashley looking at them. They then tapped the Joker then pointed to you. The Joker took something out his pocket then looked at Ashley then back at the card then Ashley then he gave a creepy smiled. Ashley immediately felt a chill go down her spine. She slowly undid her seat belt and backed up to the other side of the car. One of the guys tore the door right off the car and then she came face to face with the Joker. "My…my…my…what luck!" He bent down and cocked his head to the side. "Who would have thought you were going to be this easy to find." He smiled evilly and Ashley started to shake as she backed into the door to the other side. She quickly opened the door and fell out before the Joker grabbed her. "Ashley!" Ashley heard Ethan yelled as he grabbed her and pulled her away from the car. "E…Ethan…" He pulled her behind the rest of the police cars. "Yin and Ethan keep her safe!" the chief yelled. The police surrounded the Joker and his two lackeys. "Ethan w…what is going on?" Ashley asked. "No time for questions we have got to get you out of here." He found another car and placed her in it. Yin hopped in the car and took off. Ashley looked back and she screamed as the two fat guys from before coming after the car. "It's going to be ok Ashley…We are going to get you out of here and keep you safe…" Ashley nodded and felt safe until she saw a chainsaw cut through the roof. Ashley screamed and Yin gave a hard turn to shake whatever was on top of the car. The chainsaw pulled back and left a small hole where something dropped through and fell in front of Ashley. It looked like a huge pill bottle that had "the Joker" written on it sloppy in white paint. Ashley reached down and was about to touch it when green smoke started leaking out of it. It hit Ashley and she fell back and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Darn it! I couldn't get to her…it's my fault I should have taken her home before I left." "Master Bruce if you do nothing but sit here and cry you won't get anything done and it will not find Ms. Ashley any faster." Bruce looked up at Alfred and the confidence came back into his eyes. "Your right…Ashley is waiting on me…Hold on Ashley I will find you." It had been almost three or four days since Ashley was kidnapped by the Joker. When the Joker threw knocked out gas in the car he grabbed her but left Ethan and Yin in the car. The car ran hard into a fire hydrant and both of them were injured and placed in the hospital.<p>

Earlier on that day

"I'm so sorry Bruce…we…we couldn't protect her from that maniac…" Ethan said with tears…" Yin looked disappointed as well. "It is ok…They will find her. She is a strong girl you know." Ethan smiled…"Man I can almost see why she fell for you and not me…" Bruce blushed and then smiled. "Don't worry she will be fine and we will find her no matter what" He and Ethan bumped fist.

_"__I will find you Ashley no matter what!"_

* * *

><p>Ashley was tied to a bed in a cell underground. She wonders how long it had been since she had been down here. Her clothes were ripped and dirty because of what Joker was doing to her. He wasn't the only one either. There was a flabby guy that looked like a penguin, he was so…disgusting. Then came that…that guy with the red…he called himself…what was it…Bane or whatever…if it wasn't for one of Jokers lackeys he would have probably split her in half. Ashley soon started to wonder if Bruce would still want someone as dirty as her but she decided that she was going to tell him that she loved him the moment she saw him. Ashley signed and was about to close her eyes when she heard the cell door open. "Time to wake up sweetheart" She watched Bane walk in. "Are you ready for me to today." He pulled her down on the floor and spread her legs. Ashley tried her best to keep them close. "Feisty as always huh? I'm going to enjoy this all the more."<p>

"Master Bruce someone is calling you so please wake up." Bruce woke up still in his batman's outfit. "Batman! Are you there? We need your help with something" It was wonder woman. "Sorry I am a bit busy here on my own." "Batman our mission is one and the same. That girl named Ashley has gonna missing and her manger along with her family has already asked the public and to help. Superman said you are close to her yes?" Bruce took off his mask and rubbed his neck. "What information do you have on it" "Right now we know that they haven't left Gotham. So superman and I are looking in the sky, hawk girl and green lantern is looking through the streets, and Flash will take the underground tunnels." "I will join Flash in the tunnel one wrong step and he could be lost in there" "Understood and Batman…please be careful"

"I don't understand why we all have to look for one girl who got caught?" said Hawk girl. "I am sure there are other things we could be doing!" She said looking closely at people. "It doesn't matter this girl has a family who I am sure you saw weren't at the press like other parents would be." Said John. "Yea, so where were they?" "Instead of sitting around and crying they were the ones who are leading the searches right now. From the entail we got they haven't even stopped to sleep. It isn't only them. Her friends are coming from all around to help look. It's pretty clear how important she is to a lot of people. If anything were to happen to her…" Hawk girl sighed "Yes I know, you don't have to say anymore…" Hawk girl looked down and could acutely see huge search groups looking everywhere. "Humans are such strange creatures."

"Superman…can you tell me more about this…Ashley person? Who is she to Batman?" Superman looked at Wonder woman. "Well I have only met her once before because something similar happens this at Metropolis." "Similar?" "Yes a man just randomly came out the crowd while she was on tour and just took her. They fled underground and ended at a banded warehouse. I was able to find them quickly because they came up from under…wait…if they are copying the same thing that those other men did…maybe they didn't come up…" Wonder woman nodded. "Everyone let's meet in the sewers." Superman said through his ear piece. "Copy that!" said Hawk Girl.

"Hey Batman this girl what does she look like." Flash asked looking around. "Long black hair to her waist she should be wearing a red sundress, with black shoes with a small red flowers on the top." "Like these." Batman looks down to see a trail of red flower petals. He picked one up as Flashed called the team. "This is Flash we got a trail." "Sit tight we are already heading to your location" said Superman. Minutes later everyone showed up. "I'm surprised you waited and not gone ahead already." Wonder woman said. "There is a person life on the line we can't mess this up so it's good to have a plan." Batman said. "Superman how far can you see?" Superman narrowed his eyes and saw a cell and a pair of feet. "It looks like something is blocking my range of sight but there is a cell ahead and I did manage to see a pair of someone's feet. I didn't see any enemy's so it could be that they are on to us and are waiting to set a trap." Then let us go in a group. Me and Flash will go first. Then Wonder Woman and Superman will come as support if the enemy does show up. Hawk girl and Green Lantern you should go back up. If they are waiting for us then they should be expecting some of us up there." Everyone nodded.

Batman and the Flash slowly walked down the path with the trail of petals and soon they did come to a cage. When they got there Ashley was half passed out on the floor. Her clothes were torn and dirtied and she had bruises all over her body mainly her thighs, arms, and face. "I'll unlock the cell you keep watch." Batman said working on the lock. Flash nodded and looked for any traps or anything weird. A few seconds later Batman got the cell unlock and broke off the chains. "It's ok I got you." The moment Ashley felt a pair of hands on her she started to struggle. Batman tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. He grabbed her around her waist as she tried to crawl on the bed. "N-O Let me go!" She managed to say as she pushed him away. "Ashley stop it's alright." Ashley wasn't listening as she pushed away from him. "Ashley…Ashley!" Ashley stopped and looked up. Her vision was blurry but she recognized that voice anywhere. Tears started to come to her eyes…"B-Bruce…" He tensed as he carefully picked her. "I am Batman your friend Bruce asked me to find you." Ashley leaned up against him. "B-Bruce…Bruce…I…I love you…" He tensed up again as she passed out in his arms. "Hey Bats we should go before someone shoes up." Flash said. Batman and flash started to walk back when…"Hey where do you think you're going with my woman Batman?" Both Flash and Batman turned to see an already pumped up Bane running towards them. "It's Bane." Batman tossed Ashley to Flash. "Get her out of here" Flash nodded and ran quickly finding superman and Wonder Woman.

"My God…what did they do to her" Wonder Woman says as she looked at Ashley body. "What men always do to a defenseless woman?" Superman said. "Right now she needs a hospital. Where is Batman?" "He is fighting Bane but I'm not sure if more will show up." "Alright you get her out of here and make sure she stays at that hospital. Me and Diana will go help Batman." Flash nodded and left while Superman and Wonder Woman went to help batman.

Bane threw a punch and missed as Batman moved behind him. He jumped up and tried to kick him but Bane's body was too tough to feel it. "Hahaha Batman you would have enjoyed her if you were on our side. Her screams and cries thrilled me and I couldn't get enough of them." He hit Batman into the wall. "No matter how many times we went at it she was still sooo tight!" Batman put his hands up in defense as Bane threw a right hook then a Left one. "I was jealous though she keeps screaming for that billionaire Bruce Wayne. Too bad he never came. You think a man like that would want some trash like her now!" He slammed Batman into the cell. "He would properly treat her differently and then she will get her heart broken and come back to me! AHHAHAHA!" He threw a punch and it got caught by Superman. "Oh is that a fact" He picked up Bane threw him through the floors of the sewer and went in after him. Wonder woman helped Batman up and then she went after Superman. Batman shook himself off then went to the top to check on Ashley.

Outside the Joker and Penguin had halted Flash, Hawk girl, and Green Lantern. "Now come on little Birdy come to me and I can teach you some tricks." Penguin said. "No thanks I can learn on my own." Hawk girl charged only to be stopped by Penguins two girl lackeys. Green Lantern was dealing with Jokers two goons which left the Joker and Flash. "Ahaha if you give that girl to me now I will make you death as silly as possible!" He sung. "In your dreams clown." The Joker frowned and launched himself at Flash who quickly ran from him. "Oh darn…You are two fast for me Flashy oh poo." He took out a gun and sprayed the ground making it slippery. Flash tries to run but he starts slipping and he fell knocking Ashley awake. When she opened her eyes she saw Joker sliding towards her. She panicked and tried getting away from Flash, who did his best to keep hold on to her. On accident Ashley knee hit him hard in the side. He grunts and let go. Ashley tried to get up and run for it. Joker slid passed the flash and was closing in on her quickly. She then slipped and fell and while the Joker laughed as he was getting closer to her, He failed to see the figure appear in front of him and failed to see a fist coming at him till it did. Ashley look up to see the Joker knocked out and felt herself being picked up. Once again she panicked but the strong hands held you close. "Ashley…" She stopped and turned to see Batman. "You're ok now." "Ashley!" Ashley turned to see her mom, brother, and among others running towards you. Batman placed her down as they ran up, hugged her, cried, and thanked Batman. Ashley clunged to her mom and brother as tears rolled down her eyes. "So what do you feel about this now?" Green Lantern asks knocking out jokers goons. Superman and Wonder Woman flew down from the sky carrying a tied up Bane. "I feel…kind of happy that we got to her in time…some men are so…" "Yea, tell me about but that is us humans…" he says. "Humans are so weird…" Hawk Girl says.

* * *

><p>It took you three full months to recover. It was difficult. Between the nightmares, not eating and getting her body healed back up life for Ashley started to get back to normal. Ethan and Yin would always stop by to see her. They brought her flowers, candies, and teddy bears. Some of her fans and friends also stopped by and gave her gifts, shout outs, and songs even dedicated to her. They were all nice but Ashley only wanted to see one more person and every day she would ask Ethan "Where is Bruce?" Ethan would never answer but today he had one.<p>

"Hi Ethan…where is your partner?" Ethan laughed and rubbed her head. "She is a bit busy on a case today." "Shouldn't you try to help her?" "Oh believe me I tried but I think she can take care of herself." They both laughed. "Chief gave me the rest of the day off so I'm going to waste all that time sitting with your short self." Ashley pouted. "I am not short…I grew some I know I did!" He laughed and pulled up a chair. About an hour later they were sharing a steak when the door opens and Yin walked in. "Hi Yin! How have you been? Did you finish your case?" Ashley asked smiling. Yin smiled and opened the door wider to see Bruce with a teddy bear and some flowers. "It took us forever but we finally got him to come." Yin then pulled Ethan away. "Come on Partner let's go get some coffee." They both left leaving Ashley and Bruce alone. It was silent in between the two. Bruce took a deep breath "Ashley…I…I'm sorr…" "Do you hate me now?" Bruce was taken aback by that question. "W…what do you mean?" "I know everyone knows about what they did to me…So…do you hate me now." "Ashley I can never hate you." "They why didn't you come see me! You never came once in the three months I was here! You were always at your stupid parties with all those stupid women all over you!" "Ashley…" "I've only wanted to see you…I wanted to see you but…but you never came…" The tears started to run down her face." "Why…why…" Bruce once again took a deep breath and walked up to you. He placed the Teddy Bear in her bed and the flowers with the others. Ashley's hands were trying to stop all the tears that were flowing down. Bruce grabbed one of her hand and she glanced at him. "The only reason I can come up with is … I love you…"Ashley looked at him with her eyes widen. "I thought that if I came during your recovery that you would blame me and worsen your condition. I was afraid that I would lose the close person to me so I waited until you were feeling better. I only went to those parties because I thought…if you at least saw me on tv it would make you feel better but I guess that backfired." "You…you love me?" "Yea…I have loved you ever since we were little I just never had the guts to tell you." "S…so that man…everything he said…was a lie? You won't treat me…different because of what happen…that you would never love trash…like me…" Ashley asked through tears. A quick flash of anger flash through Bruce eyes but he shook it away. "Ashley…I will never treat you different because of what happen. You are not trash so don't think that anymore. I love you no matter what and to help with that I got this." He pulled out a small box out of his pocket. He smiled and looked at you. "I…I know it will be hard and I know it will be stressful but I want you by my side no matter what so…" He opens the box and her eyes widen as she looked at the ring inside. "Ashley…will you marry me and become Mrs. Ashley Wayne…" It only took a second to realize what was going on and Ashley smiled, then cried, then and happily said yes. He smiled and took the ring and placed it on her finger. He then pulled her to him and they shared the most amazing kiss ever.

When they both pulled away Ethan and Yin was coming back in. "Ethan look!" Ashley said squealing. Ethan eyes widen and he became teary eye as he grabbed her hand to look at the ring. "Ethan are you going to cry?" Bruce asked. Ethan blushed and rubbed his eyes. "No I am not! I am just happy and it is about time you asked her! Every day it's 'when do you think I should ask her' and 'what if he doesn't feel the same way for me'! Gaah did you guys even kiss!" Ashley and Bruce both blushed. "I take that as a yes" You all three laughed. Yin smiled a bit sadly as she headed to the door. "Hey Yin where are you going?" Ashley said stopping her in her tracks. "Oh well you guys were having a nice moment I don't want to ruin it." "What oh come on you are like part of the family now!" Bruce said. "I have things to do" "Yinnn please don't live me with them! They are gonna pick on me you are like a big sister who beats up bullies!" Ashley said pouting. "Well if you drunk your milk you wouldn't be so short." Ethan said causing him and Bruce to laugh. Yin sighed and smiled as she walked over and pat Ashley on the head. "You guys just because she is short doesn't mean she isn't…um…" "Yinn!" Ashley wined causing all of you to laugh together.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will have lemon. Just to give a heads up. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	3. Ch 3:Living with difficulties

**Welcome to another chapter! This one starts with a little lemon right off the back. It's my first time writing this so please enjoy! Also for the person who request a story please message me! Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Another month passed and Ashley was soon checked out of the hospital. Bruce was outside waiting on her. The first place she and Bruce went to was her house where they told her mom and brother the news. Ashley's mom cried and cried…and cried some more and her brother was threatening Bruce while trying to pry his mom off her. Soon after that Bruce took her home and told Alfred to cancel all his plans and. He led Ashley to his room and closed the door behind. "So…now can we sleep together?" Ashley smiled "Yea I don't mind." Bruce pushed her on the bed. "No…this time I mean <em>sleep<em> together." Ashley blushed as he starts to untie his bow and unbutton his shirt.

He leans down and kisses her then nibbles on her ear. "Where did they touch you at?" He said whispering into her ear. Ashley shivered and hesitated at first but she slowly poked at her cheek. He kissed her cheek. Next, she pointed to her neck. "He kissed all the way to her neck licking and sucking it leaving marks. Ashley moaned slightly as she pointed to her breasts then looked away. Bruce smiled as he took off her and bra and rubbed her breasts. He then bent down and licked her nipples till they were hard. Ashley moaned as he continued kissing down to her belly. He grabbed her pants and panties and quickly removed them. He lifted her leg and slowly licked down to her womanhood. Ashley bit her bottom lip. She felt something warm enter inside her and it was moving deeper. It felt amazing as she tried to hold down a moan. She then gasps and arched her back when she felt Bruce fingers rubbing against her sensitive spot. Her body started heating up as she could already feel her climax rise; suddenly he pulled away and lifted her lower half up. He bent her legs down toward her and continued to eat her out. Ashley could feel her face heat up as watched his tongue go inside as his fingers were now rubbing against her roughly. "B-Bruce…I'm gonna…" He pulled out once again and licked his lips. If Ashley wasn't twitching from her almost climax she would be pouting. Bruce looked down at her twitching and sweaty body. He loved the flustered look on her face. He took his shirt off, unbuckled and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his member and rubbed against her. "Are you ready Ashley?" She looked unsure but she nodded and watched him push himself inside her. "A-Amazing…" Bruce said as he groaned. He starts moving at a rough pace. Ashley watched his member move in and out of her and it turned her on more. Bruce started moving faster as he leaned his body forward to kiss her. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard. He then pulled out and laid her body flat. He entered her again and looked for that one spot to make her scream his name. He thrust one good time and she arches her back. "Ahh Bruce!" He smiled and aimed at the spot. He rammed it hard and fast as he could go bringing them closer and closer to their climax. Ashley clunged onto the cover and tears started to flow down her cheeks. Bruce licked them and kissed. Their tongues danced together and it sent sparks flowing down Ashley's already heated body. Bruce grabbed one of her hands and interlock their fingers together. Finally, with one last thrust they both came together. He came deeply inside and it was so much that it started to pour out of her a bit.

When they both caught their breath Bruce pulled out and lays down beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked her. He brushed a few strains of hair out of her face. Ashley turned her head and smiled. "I'm really happy that it was you this time." Bruce smiled. He sat up and pulled back the blankets. He helped Ashley under the covers before getting under himself. "Hey, Bruce you have done this with a lot of other women right?" Bruce pulled her close to him. "You sure know how to ruin the mood." Ashley pouted and he couldn't help but chuckle. Yeah, I have but none of them has been special as this." Ashley smiled "You'll only do this with me right?" "Huh...? That's a silly question. Your going to be my wife soon so of course I'm going to do this with only you. But, I warn you I'm a natural dog in heat. I may not be able to keep my hands off you." He kissed her and ran his hand down her back. "W-Wait...!" Ashley said as she pulled away with a flustered face. "C-can't you make this one time a exception this one time!" Bruce licked his lips seductively. She whimpered as his hands started to roam her body. He suddenly laughed. "Your to cute." Ashley pouted and hit him in his chest lightly. "Stop teasing me!"

Ashley was cuddled up to Bruce and was fast asleep. Bruce ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled at the thought of finally having her within his arms. "Ashley...I'll make sure nothing like that will ever happen to you ever again. I'll protect you, I promise."

* * *

><p><em>A year later Ashley and Bruce got married and she moved her main career to Gotham City.<em>

Living with Bruce seemed like a fairy tail to Ashley. There wasn't a time when Bruce would come home with a gift in tow. He even made her a personal room in the manor where she could just relax when she came home from work. She felt like it was a match made in heaven however; lately she had begun to wonder where Bruce starts to go during the night. On their date nights he would have to cut them short and have a cab take her home. They hardly slept together much since he was away all night. At times she would plan to stay up and ask him where he goes but she started to fear what he might say. She would then force herself to go to sleep and right when she fell asleep the door would open and he would come in. He would crawl into bed, kiss her neck and his arms tighten around her waist. He would then presses his body up close to her, rubbing his hard on against her. This is actually what woke her up most of time. She would usually be too tired to try to fight his sex urges and would let him do whatever he wanted to her. That next morning she would wake up snuggled up to him sometimes. She didn't mind it but she would always have those thoughts in the back of her head.

Ashley signed as she sipped on her tea. She had a concert to get ready for but she wasn't sure if her mind was ready for it today. Alfred came in and noticed the lost look on her face and frowned a bit. She had once tried getting information about where Bruce goes at night but he would either avoid the question or ignore it. "Ms. Ashley the car is all ready for you. Are you sure you do not want to wake Master Bruce." Ashley gathered her things and started heading for the door. "No…he might have had a long night so he should get plenty of sleep. I will be back around 5." She quickly left without waiting for his reply. She hopped in the car and the diver drove her to the park.

Alfred was cleaning the kitchen when Bruce walked in. "Alfred have you seen Ashley anywhere?" "She left to the park about an hour ago. She said she will be back around 5" Bruce sat down as Alfred got his breakfast ready. "She usually comes and wakes me before she leaves though." "Master Bruce…do you really think it is okay to leave Ms. Ashley out of this. What if she starts to expect that you are doing something else?" "Alfred Ashley is a strong woman…" "Master Bruce you do not see the look on her face in the morning when she heads to work. Two weeks ago she look like she could burst into tears at any moment, Last week she refused to even look nor talk to us and just this morning she was wearing a lost look. I am very worried that someone can start putting ideas in her head." Bruce opened a newspaper. "She will be fine Alfred…" Alfred sighs and bows then returns back to his cleaning missing the worried look on Bruce's face.

At the park Ashley was on break and was lost in her thoughts. "Ashley are you okay." Ashley looked up to see her now best friend Yin standing in front of her. Ashley and Yin bonded more after she got out of the hospital. Ashley would always come to talk and share her concerns to Yin if she had a problem. "It's Bruce again isn't it?" She nodded and drunk a bottle of water she was holding. "Why don't you just say something?" She saw Ashley teared up and she sighed. "You are such a strong woman…any other woman with Bruce would have left him long ago yet you…no matter what type of pain you are going through you are still willing to stay with him." She patted Ashley head. "If you truly do love him then all I can say is keep smiling and support him as much as he can with whatever he is doing okay. Don't get all fussy like other females would. I guess you can find things to do that will keep your mind steady…Oh reading! He has a library right and you love to read so that could get your mind off of that." You looked up and gave her a hug and cried for a little while. "It's okay just let it all out here. Everything will be okay." Yin always gave her small tips to help get her mind off of things like staying late after practice is over with to clear her mind. Sometimes when she didn't have to work they would just sit and talk until it was time for her to go home.

* * *

><p>"Okay that was a nice practice everyone. Please practice the parts that are handed out to you and also remember the music to the best of your ability. We will meet in two weeks on Thursdays at 7am so try not to be late." Ashley said as she watched everyone leave. Since she had moved her career here she decided to start fresh. She was going to make a dance group like she did In L.A. Of course any one was welcome to join but here in Gotham some people were to scared to walk out of their own homes. Ashley hoped that with the group she has, which was full of young kids and teens, that it will help motivate more people." Once Ashley made sure everyone was gone home she waited by the gates for Yin to pick her up. She was tired of riding in Limos and fancy cars for a while so Yin agreed to pick her up and drop her off. The good thing about that was she would sometimes come late and it would give her enough time to calm her worries before she got home.<p>

Ashley waved good bye to Yin as she drove off. It was only a little past six. Ashley walked up to the manor and got out her keys and unlocked the door and went inside closing it gently. "So was Yin working the late shift again?" You jumped a bit as you turned to see Bruce looking out the window. "Well, she is a police officer…" Ashley said taking off her jacket and purse. "Why won't you just ride in the limo?" Ashley could hear a bit of annoyance in his voice but she ignored it. "I told you before. I just don't feel like riding in them." She went into the kitchen and Bruce followed her. "Why does Yin have to drop you off so late? Why don't we just go into the city and buy you are car then? I can't stand here thinking that you're outside by yourself. I never know when you're coming home." Ashley gave him a '_really_' look and then just shook her head. "I have things to work on after everyone goes home. So it really is no big deal why she comes late or night. Plus I'm in the park. Lots of people are there you know and it it's that far from the house." Ashley said now getting a little annoyed with his questions. "Oh, so what are these things you do?" "Bruce is there a reason why you are asking all these questions?" Ashley said eating an apple. "I just want to know where you are at times." "Well that should go both ways." "What do you mean?" "I don't ask you a million questions about where you go at night." "No, but you ask Alfred." "I left him alone after he kept avoiding the questions." Ashley started to walk to the bedroom. "Why don't we go to dinner tonight?" "No thanks because we never finish a dinner and I always look silly when I have to take a cab home after arriving in some fancy car or limo!"

Bruce lies on the bed and watched Ashley string out of her clothes and into her pj's, which was just a bra and a pair of shorts. Ashley hop into bed and tied her hair into a ponytail. "Ashley…" "What is it?" "If you ever want to talk…" Ashley turned to look at him. "If I ever want to talk I can always come to you…right? But we never get to talk because you are never here!" He smiled sadly. "I am here now." "Yea but for how long…Why don't you trust me with whatever it is you're doing?" She said. He rubbed his head. "Well…it isn't that simple." "How isn't it simple? We are best friends and husband and wife! I would to think that you can tell me anything!" "I do trust you Ashley…" "Then why are you still hiding everything from me!" Ashley was getting upset the more this conversation went on. "Ashley…I love you…I would think you were stronger than this." "Excuse me" "If you can't handle a little secrecy then maybe you should go back to L.A" Right then and there he regretted saying that. Ashley's face went pale and her eyes teared up. She faced forward and then just got under the covers. "Fine…I won't ask for you to trust me anymore"… "Ashley…I didn't mean." Then the familiar sound of ringing was sound through the room. He looked down on her sadly and got up. "See you in the morning" He tried to give her a kiss but she turned her head. He left and when she didn't hear anymore footsteps her tears found their way out and she cried and cried and cried.

The next morning Ashley was sitting at the table going over some paperwork when Alfred walked in. Her eyes were a little red and her cheeks were a pit puffy from crying all night and she didn't get much sleep. "Oh Good Morning Ms. Ashley." "Morning…" She hung her head down a bit lower so Alfred wouldn't notice her face. Alfred started to cook breakfast. "Are you going anywhere today?" "Yin is coming to get me she has the day off today. We are going to look for more locations for the concert just in case something happens to the park. Never know when you will need a plan B." "What time will you be home?" "I don't know." Alfred looked over at her. "It takes a while for just me to look over a place and make sure it can hold up to its capacity. So I don't know." Ashley looked at her watch and gathered her things. "See ya later Alfred." "Would you like me to wake Master Bruce for you?" Ashley completely ignored the question and left.

Bruce walked in an hour later. "Where is Ashley?" Alfred sat down a plate. "She said she was going out." Bruce looked at Alfred. "Out where Alfred." "She did not say. She only said that she will be gone for a while and will not know when she will get back." Bruce quickly grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

Yin frowned as Ashley told her what happen last night. They were walking down the streets of the city with no set place in mind. "Did he really say that? Maybe it just slipped out..." "Maybe..." Ashley had lied to Alfred about looking for locations for the dance group and she felt bad but she thinks he got the message. "Do you need a place to say? My place is big enough for two if you ever need some space." Ashley shook your head. "I think I wanna take up another hobby besides reading. Maybe I will take up Marshall Arts or something. If I learn the peace of mind thing or something maybe I can get over all this crap. I heard gardening could be smoothing to." Yin laughed then stopped. "Hey Ashley…I don't want to alarm you or anything…and I am just say this out of content but, have it ever crossed your mind that Bruce may be seeing another woman." Ashley stopped in her tracks. This has crossed her mind at some point but she brushed it away because she trusted Bruce. "Listen Bruce was a playboy at some point and it is hard to just break of something like that in moments notices…" Yin turned to Ashley. Ashley was teary eyed and it looks like she was having a mental battle with herself. Yin rubbed the back of her head until she spotted something. "Hey look there is a new dojo opening why don't we join together! I'm already pretty good myself so I can be your practice buddy. Plus you can get rid of some of this pint up energy you have." Ashley looked up at her and after shaking herself out of her thoughts she smiled. "You don't always have to do the same thing I do you know." Yin waved her hands. "It's fine. I don't have many girlfriends so I'll do what you do and you keep being my friend. Then we can go out and do whatever girls do when they hang out." Ashley giggled as they both walked to the dojo. However, she failed to notice her phone was vibrating or the calls that were coming though.

Bruce was pacing back and forth. He had called Ashley's phone multiple times. "Where could she be? Why isn't she answering her phone? She has been gone all day!" Is she alright?" Just then a car pulled up and he saw Ashley get out. She was holding a few bags and waving at Yin. He watched her walk up the stairs and waited for her to walk into the kitchen. Ashley yawned and placed the bags on the table. "Where have you been?" Ashley looked up to see Bruce walking up to her. "I have been calling you for the last longest." Without saying anything she grabbed her phone and showed him that it was turned off. She ignored his glare and she grabbed her bags and went to take a shower. Bruce followed her and grabbed the bags which she didn't mind letting go. He placed it on the bed and looked through it. "Nothing but notebooks and supplies…are you working on a book or something? A book on gardening?" Ashley gave no answer as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Bruce sighed and placed the bags on the dresser.

Ashley soon came out the shower with just a towel, sat in a living chair, and started to comb through her hair. "Why aren't you talking to me?" Ashley ignored his question and he gave her a frustrating look. "Ashley…Look…about what I said the other day…" He paused. "Ashley…I know this…this is stressful but…if you feel like we need some time apart then I understand." Suddenly Ashley slammed the comb down. "I don't want time apart! I want you to tell me why you are always leaving mid-day and coming only in the morning!" Bruce looked at her and looked down. "I am trying to protect you." She frown. "So…you leave mid-day afternoon, leave all night, come back in the morning, question me about where I've been, then questions my trust…you call that protecting me?" Bruce said nothing as he looks away. "I need you to trust me Ashley…I know it seems weird but you have to trust me." "I am trying Bruce but you are not making it easy for me!" Ashley stood up. "When was the last time we went out, or hung out with Ethan, or do anything together? It doesn't even feel like we are married!" The more she talks the more frustrated and upset she became. She started started to pace and she could feel the waterworks coming on. In her mind she wanted to so desperately to ask him if he was cheating but, she didn't want to hear the answer…what if he was? How was she going to take it? Would her leave her for that woman? "The only things we ever do together beside the morning sex are attending parties and even THEN you leave me! Is it too hard to even lie to me? Tell you have a meeting with the board, tell me you have paperwork to do, heck tell me the stars are falling out the freaking sky! I…How...I just don't… " Bruce stood up and grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. He held her tightly as she buried her face into his shirt. "Ashley…I…" Just then that same sound…that same sound that continues to take Bruce away from her went off...

Bruce went for his pocket but she reached it first. Ashley pushed him away and backed up. It was a small phone and she glared at him. "What is this? Who is calling you?" Bruce slowly walked towards her. "Ashley please give that back. It is just my work alarm." "You lair, it is another woman isn't it!" Bruce looked at her with shock. "How many women have you been seeing behind my back? Why are you cheating on me?" The tears were none-stop now as Bruce took a step to her. "Ashley…I would never cheat on you…you mean the world to me…now please give that back to me." She shook your head. "Oh no…not this time…this time you are going to have to choose…it is either me…or this so called alarm clock…" Bruce frowned. "Ashley…don't do this now…please…" "CHOOSE!" She yelled. Bruce ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Then in a low tone that Ashley couldn't even recognize he said "…This is going too far Ashley…you are making me choose my work over you…This is getting too out of hand. You are only doing this because you are getting a little lonely? My job is very important and it helps in part to keep you safe. You…are the best thing that ever happen to me but when it comes to my job…you come afterwards. The fact that you think that I am cheating on you is proof that you are acting out because we can't spend time together. If you can't even trust me then how am I supposed to trust you with the truth…Now please hand over my phone." Ashley was belittled as she watched him walk towards her. He out stretched his hand and she just placed the phone in his hand. Her eyes wandered to the floor. She could feel her heart quivering. Bruce raised his hands to try to wipe the tears that were flowing down her cheeks but she slapped his hand away and walked back into the bathroom. She slammed the door closed and locked it She stood there, crying, until she heard Bruce leave. Why didn't anyone tell her that this life she choose was going to be so hard?

Nothing more was said after that night. Since then Ashley asked no more questions, she stopped wondering about what Bruce does at night and most of all she stopped smiling.

* * *

><p>A month or two went by and Ashley now had a detailed schedule and would update it regularly. She would leave small foot notes if she was going to be late or if she was going to work early. She and Bruce would sleep together on a rare occasion and even then she would turned away from him. Sometimes she would just reject him all together and sleep in another room. When it came to parties and small get together Ashley would flash a fake smile and laugh here and there. She and Bruce would make like a loving couple to avoid any wondering eyes. During dinner when Bruce made small chat she would either nod her head or replied with short answers. At most of time she wouldn't come down for dinner but instead lock herself in the library. Bruce was getting worried but what he said he said couldn't take back. He didn't know how to explain why he said it. It was making his job difficult because he was always wondering how he could make it up to her. Deep down inside a fear started to rise inside him. In the back of his mind that one question kept coming back. <em>'Is she going to leave me?'<em>

A few more months went by. It was a quiet day in the manor. Ashley was sipping some tea in the living room watching the news about Batman and the other supers. It was really the only thing that was interesting in the house. She hardly talked to Bruce and she was on vacation from dancing. This was made by Yin and Ethan when she had passed out from during a show due to overworking herself. The last thing she wanted to do was be near Bruce at the time so she would just walk into the living room and watch the news. The last few months has been taking it's tone on her. All she wanted to do was leave and she even had packed a bag on night but, she decided against it. No matter how upset she was she still loved Bruce. She felt that leaving him would just hurt them both in the long wrong. Maybe it was time to forgiven him. His words that he said to her in their last argument, "_My job is important and it helps in part to keep you safe"_ made her think. He is doing a job that not only keeps her safe but others safe as well...but what was the job! If only he would give her some kind of insight. While in her thoughts her phone started to ring. She looked at it and was a little shock to who was texting her. It was Bruce. At first, she wasn't going to answer it but, she changed her mind.

_Bruce-Ashley_

_Ashley-Yes_

_Bruce-Hey_

_Ashley- Do you need something? I'm sure if you called the house Alfred can get whatever you need._

Bruce-No it is nothing like that. Look…my schedule is cleared until…well you know…and Ethan and Yin would like to get coffee for old time sake…would you like to come

If it was just her and Bruce, Ashley would have might have said no and went and locked herself in the library but, since it was Ethan and Yin she couldn't refuse the invite.

_Ashley-I don't see any harm in it_

_Bruce-Great I am on my way home to get you_

Ashley looked at the text and for some strange reason felt a small warmness in her chest.

* * *

><p>At the coffee house Ethan and Yin was sharing some cases that had Ashley on her toes…somewhat "So we walked into the warehouse only to see a giant card with a person inside! I thought he was dead at first and then behind him was nothing but tied up bodies and the joker knocked out." Ashley giggled. "Ethan your stories are so lame." Ethan rubbed the back of his head. "Well it would be more interesting if the Batman would leave the spot light for us a little bit." Yin said sipping her coffee. "I'm sure the Batman only wants to keep people safe so no one can be harmed by these villains." Bruce said sneaking a peak over at Ashley. She was twirling the ends of her hair and looking at people who walked by and wave at her. "You are as popular as ever I see." Ethan said. "Well after being forced to take a vacation I am sure the people miss me. I am currently at home watching the news or attending parties." "Since when do you watch the news?" Ethan says chuckling. "There is nothing much on TV now these days so I can settle for the news. Since we are on the subject of the Batman…do you think he lost someone close to him?" All eyes turned to her. "I mean what drives a person to pull off all the things he does. A normal person would have either moved away or a smart person would have looked to the future and continue moving forward. Why would he waste his time on saving a city that is always hunting him down? Is the loss of that person worth his own life? What if…he is actually a regular guy with a loving family? Do they know and if they do how can they not be worried for his life on an everyday basis. If they don't know…How hard is this guy hurting inside to keep it a secret from them." Bruce looked a little stun at this. Ethan sighed. "I get what you're saying kiddo. It can be a lose-lose situation but not if the wife is strong-willed right? I mean if she is really strong and can keep her composer though all that so it should be fine. Also as long as he spends some time with them, kids would get a loving father and the mom well…she would go to bed way happier than usual. Don't you think? As for the whole being hunted thing if no one stands up for the city who will?" Bruce couldn't take his eyes off Ashley as she frowned a little bit. "Strong will or not…everyone has their breaking point. Even if he does spend time with his family I am sure his wife, if he had one, still feels lonely at night...I guess I'd envy her if she could keep her composer like that…" Bruce hesitated but grabbed Ashley's hand squeezing it tightly. She glazed up at him and quickly looked back down blushing. Ethan chuckled. "So when are you two gonna produce a kid of some sort?" Ashley and Bruce choked on their coffee as Ethan and Yin laughed.<p>

The car ride home was quiet. Ashley was looking out the window counting how many people they passed and Bruce couldn't stop thinking about what she had said earlier. He repeated their last argument in his mind. He can admit that he was way too harsh on her. She was worried and he wasn't making her life easier by questioning her every day when he was the one keeping secrets. He never realized how lonely she may had been feeling at the time. She was right about breaking points. She was silent about his job for a entire year and some months. If it was any other woman they would have already left him. He looks over at Ashley and started to wonder when was the last time she gave him a beautiful smile. On the days when he dreaded the most he wished to see her flashing that smile of hers. "Master Bruce, we hit some traffic so it will be a while before we reach the manor." Alfred said. "Alright that is fine." He said. "Also master Bruce if you don't mind may I play some music?" Bruce smiled. "Yea go ahead Alfred the windows are sound proof so listen as loud as you want." Alfred nodded happily and rolled up the middle window. Bruce could hear the classical music being turned up and he couldn't help but laugh a bit. His attention soon turned to Ashley and without realizing it he slide closer to her. She smelled sweet like strawberries today."What are you doing?" Ashley turned around to him. "I was counting how many people I saw while we were on the drive." "Oh and how many did you count?" She blushed and looked away. "I…lost count." Bruce laughed loudly something he hasn't done in days. "D-Don't laugh! It is not funny!" she said pouting. "I'm sorry but it was funny. You looked like you were concentrating so hard." Ashley turned her head as she pouted. On the inside she smiled a bit.

Traffic was moving way too slowly and Ashley was getting bored. The road must have been getting re-placed or something. She looked over at Bruce and she noticed that he was on the phone. "Yea we are stuck in traffic right now so there is no way I could make it…" She frowned but at least she knew he wasn't going anywhere at this time. While he was on the phone Ashley suddenly got a sneaky idea. Of course there is a fifty percent chance that this would backfire on her but there was fifty prevent chance that this would work and it will help pass the time. Bruce was looking out the window still on the phone. Ashley slowly slid over to him and gently lays her head in his lap. She felt him rub her head as he went on with his conversation. She took a deep breath and said a silent prayer. _'Please don't backfire on me!'_

* * *

><p><strong>The End of chapter 3 yay ^^. please comment your thoughts. Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be posted shortly! <strong>


	4. Ch: 4 A solution rise:An unexpected gift

**Here is ch. 4 :) enjoy. IF you spot something like ("/em )within my words I am sorry. I am not sure what that is but I will proof read it again to make sure I got them all.**

* * *

><p>Ashley's fingers started to rub small circles around Bruce thigh then slowly started to trail up and down his leg. Bruce was too busy on the phone to realize what was going on. Her head was gently being rubbed as Bruce talked about stuff that she didn't really care about. She felt like it was only a matter of time before he completely picks his job over being with her. Fear started to cloud Ashely's mind as she gripped onto Bruce's pants leg. She didn't want to lose Bruce, not after all the things they had been through. As long as she could remember Bruce was always there by her side when they were younger. Along with Ethan, she and Bruce had been best friends since they were little. However, after that day of him losing his parents he may have seemed distant even so, there was never a time when he didn't come to her rescue or had been there to listen to her problems. So how come when they were married it seemed that they drifted so far apart. Ashley could feel the tears on the corner of her eyes but, she quickly wiped them away. She turned her head to see if Bruce wasn't paying attention. She frowned when he was looking out the window still chatting on the phone. Here she was trying to rack her brain on how to deal with the problems in their marriage and he is just chucking it up on the phone. Well…here is where her gamble starts. If she can pull this off then there by still be a connection between them. However, if it backfires she may have to consider a new life…one without Bruce<p>

Back at the coffee shop Ethan and Yin were still eating. Yin signed which caught Ethan off guard. Even on their days off he has never heard Yin sign in public. She was always calm, cool, and collected. "Is there something on your mind Yin?" He asked. Yin glanced his way and looked down at her coffee. "I…I guess there is…" she answered softly. "Well, you know I am your partner so if you wanna talk I am right here." Ethan said chuckling. Yin smiled softly. "I guess. I need to get your opinion on this issue anyways. I just didn't know how to bring it up without you getting mad or upset." Ethan got up out of his seat and sat in front on Yin. "Well we have a few minutes before break is over, why don't you tell me what's up?" Yin looked out the window. "It is about Ashley. I had been her stress reliever for the past few months when she and Bruce were going through some…issues." Ethan gave her a confused looked. Whenever he and Bruce talked all he ever talked about was Ashley. "What kind of issues?" He asked. "Well Ashley had been worried about the fact that Bruce had been leaving late in the evening and into the middle of the night. He doesn't come home to early that next morning. When she would ask he would just brush it off like she didn't need to know. I believed it really hurt her in some way." Yin looked up to see Ethan wearing a serious expression. "She had asked their butler but he didn't give her any answers. It only frustrated her more that Bruce was keeping secrets so, I suggest that she do things to take her mind off of the issue by reading, staying late after practice, even mediating." "How did that work out?" "Well fine for a few weeks but I…I might have also… put the fact that Bruce might be seeing another woman…" Ethan frowned then squeezed the area between his eyes. "Yin that is the last thing you want to do to a woman who is in the middle of something like that. I should know I've done it before!" Yin put her head down. "I know and it caused a fight when she confronted him about it. She didn't tell me what happen but I could see it in her face." Ethan signed. "I'm guessing Bruce must have said something to really put them on a rocky edge." There was silence in-between them. Suddenly, Ethan started to chuckle. This time it was Yin's turn to flash a confused look. "Don't worry about it Yin. If I know Ashley she is bound to find some kind of plan to get her and Bruce back on the same page." "How can you be so sure?" Yin says crossing her arms. "I've know them since we were kids. I know how Ashley can be. When we were kids she and Bruce got into an argument about this gift she wanted." He chuckled as he looked out the window. "Bruce called her an idiot and told her that she was never going to amount to anything with the attitude she had. It hurt her real bad to. She wouldn't talk to Bruce for three straight months! She would avoid him as much as possible. Even when he tried to apologize she avoided him. In the end though…" Ethan started to laugh the looked at Rin. "He just ran up to her with this really expensive teddy bear. She immediately accepts and acted like the argument never happened. It threw Bruce for a loop when she told him that she was just pretending to ignoring him till he broke down and brought what she wanted. She may not look like it but she is pretty smart when it comes to her getting her way. Right as we speak I am sure she came up with some kind of plan to either 1. Mess up Bruce's plan for tonight or 2. Mess up Bruce himself. Either way I am sure those two will find a way back to their lovey dovey selves." Ethan laughed. Yin signed and ran her hand through her hair. Here he is sitting here laughing at what caused her to lose sleep at night.

Back in the limo Ashley did a mental countdown in her head and took a deep breath. It's now or never! While her head still in Bruce's lap she slid down to where her head was laying on one leg. She then turned around to where she was facing him. Her hand started to slowly rub his leg. Bruce paid no mind to her switching position in fact; he slid down a bit so that she could be comfortable. Ashley smirked. Her hand then ran up his thigh and up to zipper. For some reason she started to get goosebumps. She didn't know if it was from the excitement that this may work or the fear that this was going to fail. She then ran her fingers against his zipper and pressed hard in a up down motion until she felt a lump starting to grow. Just as soon as that happen Bruce stopped talking and he looked down at her and whispered. "Ashley…please…not now. I am in the middle of conversation" 'To hell with your conversation!' Ashley said in her thoughts. She frowned at him as he went back to his call. She then grabbed his zipper, pulled it down, then pulled out his member in a quick motion. Bruce quickly sat up taken aback. She ignored his glare that he was giving her as she started to lick the tip. She felt him tense and she couldn't help but smirk. She ran small circles around the tip then started to suck on it lightly. She could hear Bruce's breathing starting to get a little heavy as she soon started to take in more of his member. Bruce was still trying to process what she was up to when his fingers accidentally hit speakerphone. "Hello, Mr. Wayne are you still there?" 'That's a woman's voice!'/em Ashley wanted to grab the phone and just throw it out the window but, that would have messed up her plan so she pushed that thought in the back of her head and continued.

Bruce quickly panicked and took the phone off speaker. "Y-Yes please continue" Ashley's warm throat was driving him crazy. He made a mistake and looked down and watched her head bob faster. "Mmm…yea…" he whispered as he grabbed her head. Her hair was so soft today. "I am happy you like that idea Mr. Wayne." He ignored the voice on the phone as he start to move his hips upward. He pushed her head down making her take him deeper in her throat. "Mmm…Ashley…" It has been a while since she had given him such service. He wasn't sure what he did to make her do this but he didn't plan on stopping her at that moment. "Mr. Wayne is everything okay." Ashley, while still sucking, moved to the floor of the limo. She got in between his legs and looked up at him while she went on. Bruce was becoming more turned on at the second. Her face was becoming flushed and he watched as her hand slip under the dress she was wearing. Ashley closed her eyes as she started to rub herself. She could feel his member pulsing as she sucked harder and faster. Bruce tossed his head back and suddenly, he just couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to have to call you back." He closed the phone and dropped it on the floor. He pulled Ashley's face up and picked her up. "You're such a naughty girl.

Bruce sits her in his lap and kisses her roughly then licks at her neck. His hand unzips the back of her dress and it falls down. em'When was the last time he was able to touch me like this?'/em Ashley says as she thinks to herself. She was so happy that she didn't wear a bra today as Bruce licked and pinched her already harden nipples. "Mmm…" He laid her down on the seat and removed her dress fully. He ran his fingers down her stomach and straight to her soaked panties. Ashley moaned slightly. Bruce smiled and kissed her, slowly moving down. He then bent down and licked her spot through her panties. "mmm…!" She bit her bottom lip as felt his tongue rubbing against her. Bruce fingers slipped into her panties and pushed two fingers inside her. Ashley bit her lips as he started moving them as deeply as they can go. He soon added a third finger. She wanted him inside her as quickly as possible before his phone rang again. Bruce pulled off her panties and placed himself at her entrance. "Are you ready beautiful." Ashley blushed. "I-I wanna see…" He smirked as he pushed her hips up and pushed her legs down to her shoulders. "How could I forget that you love to watch?" He rubbed his member against her and just as he pushed the tip in his phone started to ring. He looked at the phone then back at Ashley. When the phone rung for the second time he sighed and let her go. Ashley's heart started to hurt all over again. It looks like it really backfired. Her plan had failed. She heard him answer the phone and she sat up to get dress. Was nothing going to make him pick work over her just one time? em'M-Maybe it's time to move on…? Ashley said to herself. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes. She then placed her hand over her chest. Why was it that whenever she would think about leaving Bruce a sharp pain would run through her heart?

Bruce picked up the phone and a loud voice came through. A woman's voice could be heard. It was hard to tell that she was yelling and fussing about him hanging up on her. Bruce rolled his eyes then smirked. He glanced over at Ashley. "I'm sorry but I am a bit busy right now. My wife and I are in the middle of discussing something right now. We will have to pick this up again some other time." He hung up then, turned the phone off before dropping it back on the floor. Ashley was shocked at this as he pushed her backed on the seat and placed her in the same position. "I think they will live without me for a while." He smiled as he pushed himself into her. He went hard and fast. He felt so much bigger than usual. "B-Bruce…" Ashley moaned as he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was so powerful and passionate. When he pulled back tears started to fall from her eyes. He stopped and looked at her worriedly. "Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?" Ashley shook her head. "Y-You…I'm so happy." Bruce gave her a confused look. "You finally choose me for the first time over work…I'm so happy." Ashley says as she sobbed into her hands. Bruce eyes widen as he watches her cry. He picked her up and moved her hands away. "Forgive me…for making you feel so lonely…I got so caught up with a lot of things that I forgot to pay attention to the one who cared the most for me." Bruce pulled Ashley close and kissed her. His tongue slip inside her mouth and he played with her tongue. He sat her on his lap and without warning he started moving his hips upward roughly. "Mmmf…mmm!" Bruce moved his kisses down to her neck as he listens to her moans and groans. "I'll make sure to show you my love as much as I can from now on." Ashley tears ran down her cheeks and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I…I love you…" she manages to say as he placed her back on her back. Both of their breathing started to become short and quick. Bruce thrusts were becoming wilder and his kisses were getting sloppy. He was hitting that special spot so hard and fast that it was driving Ashley mad. "!" she moaned as she clings onto his shirt. "Ashley…" Bruce gripped the seat of the car and he thrusts into her hard one last time before releasing himself deep inside her. He continued to thrust as he rode out his orgasm. Tears were still coming down Ashley's face as she climbed down from her orgasm. Bruce gently licked she tears away. "I love you to Ashley." Ashley smiled brightly for the first time in months which made his heart flip. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently. Ashley giggled and gave herself a pat on the pat for the success in the plan.

* * *

><p>The moment in the limo really shook things back up in Ashley's and Bruce's marriage. So, as usual Bruce would leave mid-afternoon but now before he leaves he would kiss Ashley gently before smiling and leaving. Ashley's heart would jump as she would watch him disappear. She didn't know why but it didn't bother her as much as it did before. When Bruce wasn't doing meetings and disappearing into the nights he would spend his extra time with her which was comforting. There dinner nights would go smoother. If he had to go to work he would at least have Ethan or Yin come to take her home. Sometimes they even finish up the dinner and put it on Bruce's tab. Ashley felt a pleasant feeling come over her. He didn't ask her many questions about where she's been or why she came home late. He did worry from time to time when she didn't call to inform him at times. In the middle of the day when he wasn't working he would even stop by the park with snacks for the children.<p>

It was hard but Ashley admit to herself that there was sometimes when she just wanted to walk out the door and never look back but,…just the thought of leaving Bruce hurt her way more. She was glad that she and Bruce's relationship was returning back to normal. That was until he brought something unexpected home.

Ashley was learning how to cook from Alfred. She was becoming a picky eater lately and she wanted to learn how to make different things. Alfred gladly took her under his wing. Alfred was really impressed at how fast Ashley was learning. "Ms. Ashley, I see that you and Master Bruce have been getting along even better lately." Alfred said while he was cutting up some fruit. They were making a fruit salad this evening. "Yes, it has become quite peaceful now. I still find it a bit strange about him leaving every night but, it doesn't bother me as much as it us to." Ashley said smiling. "I see…I am very delighted to see you smile the past few months. Before you came all I could look at was Master Bruce's smirks. It is finally nice to see a bright smile every day." Ashley laughed as she popped a grape into her mouth. Cooking with Alfred was so much fun. It was such a relaxer as well. She wondered why she didn't do this when she and Bruce weren't doing so well.  
>Soon night comes and Ashley heads for bed. She lays out Bruce's clothes for work in the morning and she sets his clock. She then got under the blankets and picked up a book she was currently reading. Reading was something she used to do when she was arguing with Bruce. However, because of all the frustration and loneliness she felt she really never read the books. Now that everything was somewhat settled down she gathered the books she read once and brought them in the room with her when Bruce was gone. Sometimes she would be so into the book that she wouldn't even know that Bruce had come back from work. Sometimes she would fall asleep with books all over the bed. Bruce thought it was so cute how she fell asleep with books all over her. So cute in fact, that he took a picture of it and sent it to Ethan and Yin. It was so embarrassing when Bruce kept flashing the picture around. A smile came across Ashley's face. Her stomach felt all bubbly and her heart could burst out of her chest in any moment. She felt this way every time she thought about Bruce's happy face. She giggled like a high school girl who fell in love for the first time! She looked at the clock and hopped down from cloud ten. She closed the book she was reading and sat it on the night stand. She turned out the night and snuggled until the covers. "Good Night Bruce.<p>

The next morning Ashley woke up with a large arm around her. She could hear soft breathing from behind her. She smiled as placed a hand on his arm that was around her waist. She was about to fall back to sleep when she feel something weird on his hands. Ashley picked up his hand gently enough to not wake him. Her eyes then widen and she sat up. She looked down to see bruises and scratches on only on his hands but all the way up his arm. em'What…What has he been doing to get all these scratches! Ashley said in her mind. She was about to wake Bruce up but for some reason a chill ran down her spine. She remembers when she tried to push him to tell her something it didn't go so well. The last thing she wanted to do was relive that moment but…She looked down at his arm and tears came into her eyes. "Why…are you out there getting yourself hurt…?" She placed his hand on her cheek and hugged his arm. Bruce grunted lightly and opened one eye. "I don't know what you do at night but, I trust whatever you are doing has to be good right? The least you can do is get yourself cleaned up before coming to bed you idiot…At least…I would know that you are taking care of yourself …stupid … dummy…idiot…husband…" Ashley says through her sniffling. Bruce smiled lightly and grabbed her down. "It's not nice to call the love of your life names like that. He might get his feelings hurt shorty." Ashley snuggled up into his chest still in tears. "Shut up…" Bruce ran his fingers through her hair. "E-Even…Even if I ask what happened you won't tell me, will you?" Ashley says. When there was no answer from Bruce she signed and turned over. She didn't want this wedge to come back in between them so, for now she will just have to endure until she can make a plan to get him to spill. Bruce wrapped his arms back around him and snuggled up close to her before drifting back off to sleep.

A little later that morning Alfred was wrapping up Bruce's arm while Ashley made breakfast. "Hey, since when did you get into cooking?" Bruce said smirking. "Alfred taught me. I can at least make a decent meal for you." Alfred smiled. "She is a fast leaner Master Bruce. I am very impressed." Ashley sat a plate of eggs, bacon, and grits with butter on toast. "Okay after Alfred finishes your arm eat and go to work." Bruce pouted which Ashley found really cute. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" Ashley blushed. "Actually, yes I would like to go one morning without you pouncing on me after I get out of the shower!" Bruce laughed. "What can I say…you were teasing me." "How was I teasing you? I walked out in a towel…" Ashley had to ponder what she said for a moment. Bruce couldn't help but laugh again. "What can I say I am a natural dog in heat." Ashley grunted and quickly left the kitchen with her face becoming bright red.

Later that day Alfred was cleaning the floors when he noticed Ashley looking at the grandfather clock in the hallway. She usually helps him clean the manor when she wasn't at the park or hanging out with Yin. "Ms. Ashley are you alright?" Alfred said. Ashley looked over to him then looked back at the clock. "I don't know why but this clock has a weird feeling to it." "A weird feeling…" Alfred said walking up to the clock. "Well this is one of the oldest grandfather clocks in the house. It's been here since Master Bruce's father was still young. So I wouldn't blame you for getting a weird feeling." Ashley looked at the clock and then looked down. There was something about this clock that was throwing her off but, she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Ms. Ashley it is almost time for our cooking lessons so why don't we try to finish cleaning the manor?" Ashley nodded and followed Alfred down the hall. She took a look back at the clock and frowned. What was it about that clock that gave her that strange vibe?

* * *

><p>When the cleaning was done it was only about seven thirty. Alfred went to go make some tea when Bruce walked in. Ashley, who was reading a book at the table, looked up in shocked. It was a bit too early for Bruce to be coming home at this time. "Bruce, what are you doing here?" She asked without thinking. "Hey, this is my house to remember. I left something in the room when I attacked you on my break." Ashley frowned and blushed. She had let her guard down when she was cleaning the room and unknowing to her Bruce was home for lunch. When we walked in the room she was bent over cleaning the tub. He locked them in the bathroom...Ashley could only face palm herself as she remembered everything that went on in the bathroom. Bruce came out the room and rubbed her head. "You are so cute when you do that." Ashley threw a punch but he quickly blocked it. "Darn your freaking reflexes…" Ashley said as Bruce grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. "I love you." Ashley could feel her face light up. "I love you to!" She smiled at him. Bruce chuckled. "When you are done cleaning turn to channel 6 when you get a chance." He kissed her on the forehead and quickly left as soon as he came. Ashley rubbed her forehead then turned to Alfred. "What is happening on channel 6?" she asked. Alfred was holding two cups of tea. "Why don't we go find out?"<p>

Alfred and Ashley sat in the living watching channel 6. So far all that was on about Batman and how the city might be starting to realize that he was a good thing while others still believe he should just hang his cape up. Ashley yawned. It was almost nine thirty and she wanted to get some reading in before she went to sleep. Suddenly, the tv screen started to flash in multiple colorful lights. Ashley's eyes widen then she smiled happily. "The circus is in town! I didn't know that!" Ashley said sitting up. When she was younger Bruce's mother and father took her and Bruce to the circus. It was the best time ever. "I am guessing Master Bruce wanted you to see this in case you wanted to attend." Alfred said. Ashley giggled as the circus show started. It went from the clowns, to taming the lions, and the flaming wheel, and so on. Even though Ashley wasn't there she was just as excited to watch it. It was time for the acrobats to do their things. "I always loved the acrobats. They are so skilled. Plus who really enjoys going up that high to do flips and what not!" Alfred couldn't help but to smile at Ashley's excited. It didn't take much to get her like this but still…he wished he knew how those new cameras' work. "Aw Alfred look at the boy he is so cute! I can't believe he is an acrobat!" She grabbed the remote and turned the TV up. "Well folks this will be our last act for tonight! We hoped that you enjoyed the show just as much as we did!" Ashley giggled as the man and woman started to swing from trapeze rope to trapeze rope. "So amaz…" Before Ashley could get the statement out she watched in horror as the rope holding the man and woman snapped. The people on the TV started to scream in horror as they feel to the ground. Ashley put her hand over her mouth as people started to run out the circus. The other circus members had race to the man and woman's aid but it wasn't hard to tell that there was nothing they could do. Before the camera cut off they zoomed into to the young boy who was hanging onto one of the rope crying

A few days after the incident took place Ashley was sitting at the table while Alfred made breakfast. The image was still fresh in her mind when that young boy lost his parents. When Bruce came back later that night he didn't say a word. He didn't come to bed till early the next morning. The boy's parent's funeral was today and Bruce left to attend it. Ashley had been waiting for him to come home since then. She was worried about him. She hoped that what happen didn't bring up some of the trauma he went through when he was younger. "I hope that boy is okay…I can't imagine what he is going through now." Alfred placed a plate on the table. "Are they going to put him in an orphanage or is he going to stay with the circus." "I hope neither…" Alfred said softly. A few minutes later they heard a door open and close. "Shall we go greet him Ms. Ashley?" Ashley nodded and followed him to the front door. When she spotted Bruce she raced to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Ashley asked. Bruce smiled slightly. "I don't think you should be asking me that." Ashley gave him a confused looked when she notice a figure leaning against the door. "Ah…who's…" The figured walked up and her eyes widen. It was the boy from the circus. When taking a closer look at him he was adorable. He was wearing a black suit. He had his black hair slicked back. His bright blue eyes were slowly looking around the manor before they settled on Ashley. They flashed a hint of sadness and loneliness. The looks remind her of a certain someone. "Ashley this is Dick Grayson. He is going to be stay with us now." "Huh…eh…?" Ashley looked over at Dick. "He…is going to be living here?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the ending to this chapter was a little rushed. I'll try to get Ch. 5 on here soon :)<strong>


End file.
